Green and Black
by Envy4
Summary: An amnesiac young boy changes a future he can't remember.


**Title: **Green and Black

**Author:** - Envy4 –

**Summary:** An amnesiac young boy changes a future he can't remember.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Xxx

Green light. Darkness.

It's the last thing I remember, sometimes if I think really hard I might see a glance of white and hear the sound of a train but it comes rarely and is so blurry that I wonder if I imagined it. Most of the time I don't let such memories affect me but now and again I can't help but dwell on them, for they are the only memories I have of the life before.

I suppose I should explain, two years ago Auntie Andy found me unconscious in front of her house, I don't know how I got there but she says she immediately took me to the hospital, I was out for three days and when I woke up I found myself with only one memory, of two colours, green and black.

They searched but could find no mention of me so Auntie Andy and Uncle Ted took me in and taught me about this world, some things I knew instinctively, old memories even if I could not reach them consciously. I knew how to walk and talk, to write and I recognised some Latin and French words, I also knew about magic. Now and then some trivia will come to me but how I know these facts still escapes me, most of the time the facts are right but now and then I'll say something that isn't true and we wonder why I would think such things.

These days I've settled in, they guessed my age to be around seven and named the day I woke up as my seventh birthday. I'm nine now and in two years I'll be going to Hogwarts like Dora used to. Dora is Auntie Andy and Uncle Ted's daughter, she's twenty two and an auror, she graduated the academy with surprisingly good marks for someone so clumsy, though her top marks in disguise helped; Dora is actually Nymphadora Tonks and a metamorphmagus which means she can change to look like any other human being.

Something's going on though; Albus Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived are saying that Voldemort is back, that he came back during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Most people don't believe them but I know Dora does and is doing something to help. Dora won't come out and say it to me of course, neither will Uncle Ted for that matter but Aunt Andy says that I'm special and that nine or not there are some things I am mature enough to deal with.

Aunt Andy says that Voldemort is back and that Dumbledore has a group that is working to stop him even if the ministry of magic won't believe them. Aunt Andy tells me she is worried about Dora because she's getting right into the middle of it and Aunt Andy doesn't want anything to happen to her. Aunt Andy is more scared then she lets on but she is also really strong, I know she'll make it through but sometimes I get scared that Dora won't and at those times I reach up and rub my forehead. Dora visited and saw me do that a week ago; she says that the boy-who-lived does that too, rubs right over his scar in exactly the same place.

The thing is, every time they talk about him, the boy-who-lived I feel weird, like something isn't right but I don't know what it is. Like the boy-who-lived isn't who he's supposed to be but at the same time I feel so light. The other thing is that when I hear his name I suddenly feel a great rush of affection, it's strange, after all, why would I know Neville Longbottom.

Xxx

Aunt Andy gave me a name; she named me Remy because she heard me say it while I was unconscious, though she admitted it was so jumbled that it could have been anything ending in y. I don't think it was my name but I like the name anyway, it makes me think of the moon and I like that.

Auntie Andy is getting really worried about how things are going and I don't know how to tell her that everything is alright because I'm not sure if it's true.

I also haven't told her about the nightmares, I've always had them, my mind is probably remembering how I lost my memories in the first place but lately the dreams have changed, they're no less terrifying and in ways they're more because I can't convince myself they aren't real. I dream of a giant snake, a terrified man and all these people in black cloaks and white masks and then there's the torture. The torture hurts even after I wake up and sometimes I get really scared because I feel so much hate that isn't really mine and underneath that is hate that is and that hate is for the people in white masks, the snake, the terrified man and to whomever I seem to be that holds so much hate and power. I'm scared to tell anyone because I know who it is I am dreaming of and I just can't face what it could mean.

Xxx

I had a bad nightmare and I confided in Aunt Andy that a giant snake had attacked a nice red headed man. I told her that the snake was very bad and that he hoped Neville got there in time. Auntie Andy calmed me down and put me back to sleep but the next day Dora visited, she said that Mr Weasley had been attacked by a snake and Aunt Andy couldn't help her glance at me.

Aunt Andy questioned how he had been found and Dora tried to move around it so I mentioned the boy-who-lived as if it had nothing to do with the conversation and Dora stumbled, it was enough.

After Dora left, Aunt Andy didn't know what to do, she is a very up right and strong person but this wasn't what she had expected, I finally gave in and told her about the dreams where I'm Voldemort and the dreams where I think I'm Neville.

Aunt Andy asked what would happen to Dora and I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears as I sobbed I didn't want Dora and Uncle Ted to die. Aunt Andy took it rather well, she asked me if I knew how to stop it and I shook my head but I told her there was still a lot of time, at least a year if not two and that it would be after the baby. I didn't know where I was getting this but it just tumbled from my mouth as half remembered dreams flickered through my head.

Aunt Andy asked if I knew who would die next and I realised what she wanted, Aunt Andy knows that I'm not a normal child and she respects it enough to be truthful so I told her a laughing man that I think I loved would go next. Aunt Andy asked if I knew more and for a moment I hesitated, but I had to be truthful so I told her, her doppelganger would throw him through a veil that whispered to me. A veil that makes me think of a train station and a squalling baby.

Aunt Andy's eyes widened before a sliver of sadness passed by, _tell me more_ she whispered and pain laced her voice. I toppled; I talked of blue eyes and black hair, a slightly broken look and a great black dog that would never harm me. I told her the man made me think of warm moments but he in turn was filled with the darkness because his happiness had been taken. I told her very specifically about twelve years of innocence and guilt and her eyes widened.

_How do we stop it?_

Aunt Andy was relying on me and I knew this laughing man I cared so much about was too so I thought and thought and thought. This is what I said.

_When the twinkling man is chased from his roost,_

_When the cat is hit four times,_

_Then shall the scarred one run to save one not taken_

_It is then the Grim shall laugh his last_

_And it is then that you must change_

_To stop the Scarred one's rush is to deal out only death_

_To save the Grim, one must interfere with fate already spoken_

Auntie Andy stared.

_Tell me how Remy, please._

I thought once more and this time for longer as to change was much harder. I thought of what I had spoken and knew that to warn everyone was to damn everyone but to save him alone would damn someone else.

_You must join the Phoenix_

_Follow the Scarred one's call_

_There you must shadow the Grim_

_And finally you must stop the curse_

_Beware the risk it lays upon you and all else there_

_Will you take such risk_?

I begged her to be careful and that I couldn't lose her too, though I don't know who else I have lost, Aunt Andy told me that she had to change the outcome for she could not lose both her daughter and husband. I told her that she would have her grandson and his godfather but Aunt Andy shook her head and asked me if I did not know this for a reason, that didn't I want to change the outcome. For a moment I felt overwhelming grief and for once I saw something else, I saw amber eyes, a falling body with red hair, Dora lay upon the floor, bedraggled silver, twinkling eyes go blank and the laughing man falling in a perfect arch through the veil that part of me described as where I belonged.

I looked Aunt Andy in the face.

_I came here for a reason._

Xxx

Aunt Andy asked to join the Order and it was agreed, she hugged her cousin and told them that I would come with her sometimes. It was then that I met so many that brought visions to me.

The first was Albus Dumbledore, he and Aunt Andy talked and part of me thought how they didn't see eye to eye. Most of me could only see the falling body, the white tomb, a wand that should have been in my hand, a phoenix, a blackened hand and a grandfatherly smile that had hurt me but I could not help but love.

When I met Albus Dumbledore I knew he could never know of my power but that he was still a man I loved. For a moment I saw the train station and twinkling eyes then I spoke words I never had the chance to.

_You were the closest thing to a grandfather I ever had and I forgive you._

I did not tell him that Arianna and Grindelwald could have been handled better but some things have to be let go of.

Albus Dumbledore did not understand but the moment had passed and I was Remy again, I told him he was being silly and giggled and laughed and played around in a house I didn't own but might have in another life.

The next person I met was Fred and George Weasley, I hugged Fred who I hoped wouldn't die and I tugged on George's ear which was still attached.

The Order quickly thought I was weird as I reacted to everyone the first time I met them, I hugged Mrs Weasley and told her she was so very strong, I shook Kingsley's hand and said thank you, I bowed to Mad Eye Moody and told him he had so been missed and when I saw Sirius I had trouble letting go and could not stop the tears escaping.

Aunt Andy knows me so she let it go, when they asked her what was happening she smiled and said to go with it, that maybe one day they would understand.

When I met the youngest apart from me I felt strangely conflicted. I thought Neville was slightly off, I thought he was just like him but also just like me. It hurt to see the scar and I thought he deserved better than what was coming.

Ginny made my stomach hurt and also like I was betraying someone just by looking at her. I got over it after the first meeting but it took time to feel comfortable.

Ron and Hermione were different, I burst into tears upon seeing them and asked them if they blamed me, they told me they didn't with panicked faces but it took seeing Remus Lupin walking in the door to stop the tears.

The moment I saw him all thoughts fled for a second then I threw myself at him and told him that I loved him and he wasn't to leave again. I don't know why, part of me spoke of how we hadn't been that close but other parts whispered that it may not have seemed like it but we really had been.

The meeting with Severus Snape was made up of mixed feelings and part of me hated him but it was overshadowed by gratitude, thankfulness, understanding and sadness. I hugged him, he shook me off of course, the others went to shout at him for it but Aunt Andy stopped them, if she thought for a second I was hurt she would have done worse but Aunt Andy simply waited. I beamed at him in reply, he sneered.

_Thank You, you may have led me to the end but you were also one with such a heart. She still thought of you as her best friend in the end._

I whispered it to him and he paled and gazed at me in shock.

_Do not worry but do not tell the twinkling man what you see in me, do not fear I am on your side._

I knew that though he was shocked by me and at the same time hated me but he would not tell a soul, part of Severus Snape knows what I represent is the end of Voldemort and, with him, Severus's spying days. That is enough for him, at least for now.

Perhaps the strangest meeting was with Kreacher who scowled and cursed but who made me see a very different elf. Kreacher made me think of a silver locket and the darkness inside it, of coming to the rescue for a master long dead, he made me think of loyalty and love and I knew instantly that this elf was one that could save us all given a chance.

I bowed to Kreacher in front of the whole order.

_Thank You Kreacher, Your master was very proud of you and thanks you for keeping it safe. He wishes you could be happier. He says he is sorry he never told you how to destroy it but that if you are careful not to harm yourself a basilisk fang would do the trick._

Kreacher stared in frozen silence as behind him the Order stewed in confusion. Kreacher seemed to be debating how to react and then.

_You, Youse know master?_

_Not in life._

Kreacher debated some more.

_I believe you, I shall do as master commanded._

It was with that he disappeared with a pop. Sirius tried to get what I meant out of me but Auntie Andy defended me with vigour.

Later she asked what that had been about and I explained that I was making Voldemort's downfall.

_How._

_I don't know_, _all I know for sure is:_

_Seven parts of Eight to be destroyed and so the Man of Three parts can be destroyed once and for all_

I explained I didn't know what it meant just that it was important to Voldemort's downfall and Aunt Andy let it go.

I wished I knew more but the things came in flashes, I explained to Aunt Andy there were three parts of me, what came before, what was now and what was other.

Aunt Andy didn't understand so I tried again.

_There is me before you and me after you, one with memories and one without but there is also the part that holds me, that uses the before me's memories and the after me's mouth to speak of things to come._

Aunt Andy says she isn't sure I'm a seer but that I am something similar at least. I tell her I'm not a seer but that to change things one day I will have to be Death. It scared Aunt Andy and she hugged me tight but she did not refute me. It is at these times I am glad for her.

Xxx

I sighed as I drank the tea, Remy's playing in the back garden and Ted is out. I needed to think, Albus Dumbledore has been chased from Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall has been hit with four stunners, now I must wait for the call and stop Sirius's death, it is my only hope to stopping Dora and Ted's deaths. I have to prove fate can be changed.

I feel like I am using Remy but Remy seems to understand and he confided he might have chosen me for a reason but he definitely loves me anyway.

Remy is a strange one, some things he knows seem to come from memories of the before him, as he calls it, others come from whatever speaks through him at times, the one who speaks in code and prophecies and tells of what is to come.

My shoulders droop slightly; Remy shouldn't have so much resting on his shoulders, he should be free of all responsibility but from the moment we met two, nearly three, years ago I knew he was no ordinary seven year old. This went on as I got used to the strange bits of knowledge he threw out, he knew of the boy-who-lived but the moment the name was conjoined with Neville Longbottom he grew confused, even now he sometimes gets confused about it.

Remy admits he doesn't know why but that something is wrong with Frank Longbottom being a Marauder and James Potter marrying Alice. He says the ripples aren't there and growls and stomps and mutters for a time. Afterwards Remy sighs and says he doesn't even know what he means.

Then at night he will whisper that he is scared, that if those ripples didn't work then how can these ones. Remy sniffles and says he hasn't cried over such things since he was still trying to escape the cupboard and then looks confused by what he means.

At night Remy whispers he doesn't want his memories back because they hurt so much but they might be needed. That he doesn't want to be Death again, he likes being Remy so much more.

It scares me at times, what Remy whispers of his past and what could be of the future but I'm made of sterner stuff. I'll try to do right by him and Dora and Ted, even by my could-be-grandson, I'll try to save the lost lives and not end the world at the same time, I'm not sure I can succeed but we shall see.

Suddenly Remy runs in.

_Be ready, the Scarred one has been called now you must wait for your call._

Xxx

I watch Aunt Andy leave after the arrival of the Phoenix, she is going to save the Grim, save Sirius, that is what I tell myself but then an image so different and vivid from the ones I get of the before. Dora's fighting the bad Aunt Andy only instead of the laughing man interfering, Aunt Andy does and it is Aunt Andy that goes flying to the veil.

I can stop this, I see myself running towards her, I get knocked to the veil.

_Someone has to go through_, the voice from afar whispers.

I floo to the Charby Pub and run to the phone box, the box asks me who I am and I whisper _The Fixer_ without realising it, the booth doesn't ask what I am here for and the badge says only the title. I know it is the magic not a person who does this.

I run to the elevator and go to the floor I am needed on, I run past people in fights and none see me for I have called upon a power not even Aunt Andy knows of. It is the power I am most comfortable with for it makes me think of warmth rather the cold or green like my other two powers do.

I know where I am going and I do not stop for anything, I know they will win and that my interference is more likely to hinder then help.

I get there in time to see Dora and Aunt Andy switch off, the time is coming so I take off running once more, dodging past Sirius who is busy fighting someone else, a flash comes and I know he will be fine, tonight only one must die and it will be through the veil.

My eyes widen, the spell is leaving the wand and Aunt Andy stands before the veil, she tries to counter, so unlike what would have happened but she isn't fast enough.

My invisibility drops, I hear a shout but I care not from whom. I am fast enough; I push Aunt Andy out of the way and the spell hits. I go flying, Aunt Andy tries to catch me but misses, I catch her eye and make a gesture she will understand then I am falling and the whispers surround me.

Xxx

I stare in shock as Remy suddenly appears out of thin air, his black hair flying and green eyes strangely firm. He looks like he knows what he is doing but he is only nine, how can he.

Remy hits mother and moments later is hit by my bitch aunt's curse, he takes to the air and I try to catch him with a spell but it happens to fast though it seems to be in almost slow motion then Remy hits the veil and all I can think is, _She Killed My Brother!_

Until then I hadn't realised that Remy had become family, I hadn't spent much time with him as I live elsewhere and was always busy with being a rookie auror and learning and the actual job. Still, apart from the first strange meeting where he cried they had gotten along great and I admit I had come to care for him but this was the first time I realised he wasn't just a young friend, he was my brother in all but blood.

The bitch didn't have time to gloat because mum took her down only seconds later; I was shocked to see how calm her face was. There was anger but no grief, like Remy, who mum is even closer to then I am, hadn't just died but was simply injured.

I felt someone tug on my arm and automatically looked over as I remembered this was a battlefield to find Remus and his kind eyes on me.

I gave a great hiccup and wondered what I was supposed to do now, the bitch was unconscious, my mum didn't seem to have realised Remy was gone and I, well I had just lost my little brother.

Then Remus gave a gasp, pulled on my arm and pointed. I followed his finger on instincts alone but what I saw stopped everything.

The best description was a small figure climbing out of the veil; the small arms had grabbed onto the side and were pulling forward with great strength. I moved to help him but he didn't need help, he suddenly gave a great heave and tumbled to the floor revealing that he seemed to be unscathed except for wide eyes and trembling arms.

Mum rushed towards him and enveloped him in her arms, her stone face crumbling slightly as she checked him over with a relieved look on her face. I winced, maybe I had been too harsh, Mum may have been holding it together but it was obvious that she really loved him.

I had given them their moment I decided and rushed in to hug him as well, answers could come later, right now I needed to hug my little brother.

Xxx

I had known in a strange way that the veil would not hurt me like others but it still felt so cold to fall in. Then I was standing in a train station empty of people except for a teenager who smiled at me, his green eyes proud.

Xxx

Oh god!

I have never been so scared, when Remy pushed me out of the way I had known that I had been about to take Sirius's place and now Remy had decided to take mine. I tried to reach him but all I managed to do was catch his eyes with mine and in that moment that seemed to last forever he did the last thing I expected. He winked.

The next moments were on instinct as I took down my sister and held on to the hope in my heart that Remy knew what he was doing and was going to survive. I looked towards the veil and there he was, carefully climbing out and tumbling to the floor.

The moment I saw him I was running, I loved Remy like a son and I needed to get to him so I did. I fell to his side and hugged him with all my might, I couldn't let go, part of me had thought it was hopeless but he was here and right now that was all that mattered.

_Never! Never do that to me again, you hear me_

I was almost shaking him as I hugged him but before he could answer Dora was at our side and hugging Remy nearly as hard as I was.

_I can't believe you Remy, you aren't to do anything so dangerous ever again. I can't lose my little brother._

I smiled, glad to know Dora cared for Remy so much and Remy's eyes had widened and he was gazing at Dora with pure happiness in his eyes at her words.

Xxx

I had known that to save Aunt Andy I would have to reveal myself as different, I had used invisibility and climbed out of the veil, they would question it all including how I had gotten there but to me Aunt Andy was important and I couldn't let her die.

I would think upon what I saw on the other side later, for now there were other things to think of.

Part of me knew that things had changed but that Voldemort had still revealed himself and still escaped, that Sirius was now alive and that Neville sat in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore talked with the ministry, the five other school children here, one whose silver eyes understood him and one who had the wrong coloured eyes and no scar, were taken away back to Hogwarts. The rest of us were bundled up and taken to Headquarters, they would want answers but for now I buried myself in the future and allowed my body to faint, it was time to see how much I had changed.

Xxx

When I woke there was only one thing on my mind.

_Not Enough._

I whispered it out loud and those around me started in surprise and asked what I meant but I did not answer, the only one who I confided in understood and she smiled at me, we had changed one thing, we could change more.

They sat me down and tried to be kind for I am nine years old after all and they aren't the bad guys. Moody wanted to be harsher but no one realised Snape didn't, I understood anyway and waited for the man with twinkly eyes to come, he could not know the extent of my power but some things had to come out now.

Aunt Andy sat by my side and held my hand both for her own sake and mine, Dora sat on my other side, glaring at anyone who she thought was being too mean. I was glad for their support, my mind was still whirling with the minor changes surrounding me, Kreacher had been more reluctant to go though he still had, Sirius was alive, Bellatrix recaptured though it would not last and in the future there would be more change, much was to be done by Aunt Andy and I.

Finally the twinkly man walked in, he ushered the others out, including Dora though not including Aunt Andy who would not let go of me or vice versa.

_Now my boy-_

He began but memories that I did not think of as mine tried to surge and I now knew that some things must be done.

_Please don't call me that, anything but that._

The twinkly man looked taken aback for a moment but he agreed and continued on. He wished to know what had happened so I told him some of it; at no point did I tell him lies.

I told him that I had followed Aunt Andy, I told him that I had a cloak that hid you and I told him I had to save Aunt Andy.

For a moment I worried he did not believe me but he accepted it nonetheless and then he asked what happened with the veil.

_I do not think I am supposed to tell you all of it, it is not meant to be spoken of. I can tell you that the man on the other side helped me and showed me how to get back out._

It was all true of course though I had already known how to get out and he had merely gestured to it as a silent way of saying it was time to go.

Dumbledore considered, he asked if it had been the other side, whether I believed I had died though he phrased it nicer.

I told him quite seriously that it wasn't for us to know and that some things must remain a mystery though I phrased it more crudely.

Eventually Dumbledore let us go and the two of us and Dora returned home, we sat down and told Dora none of the truth, Uncle Ted had awoken and we talked to him and told what happened. Uncle Ted knows the two of us are conspiring but he simply told me how glad he was I was okay and to be more careful, he did not say next time but both Aunt Andy and I understood it. Uncle Ted ushered Dora to sleep and went himself after giving me a strong hug. At last it was just the two of us and it was time to talk.

Xxx

I sighed and sucked on a lemon drop, the day had been tiring and I did not even have Minerva to drink tea with.

I had finally told Neville the prophecy and he had left to think it over, Voldemort had been ousted as alive and Fudge was about to be taken down from his position.

Finally there was young Remy, I thought of what I knew about him and wondered.

Remy had been adopted by the Tonks a few years back after the child lost his memories, he reacted strangely upon meeting people for the first time, saying things that usually contained some kind of thank you and a hug. Severus would not tell me what the child had said to him and as such must have been quite important. Remy had seemed especially moved by Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Kreacher of all people. Kreacher had in turn reacted to what he had said to him though nobody had understood it. I still wonder why he felt the need to forgive me and part of me worries over it too.

It is worrying but I had not worried as much as I am now for he had only now shown a skill I had never seen before. The child had first appeared out of thin air, he said he had had an invisibility cloak but I can see through them and I did not see him until he appeared. Second he moved in apparent record time as if he knew what would happen and lastly he fell into the veil and climbed right back out.

I admit to have wondered what was on the other side and so I questioned what Remy had seen. I also know that what Remy saw may have been another dimension of some kind that does not usually allow people back through. The child did say that someone had to show him the way back and that he should not speak of what he saw. On the other hand it might have been death's domain and as such a very strange occurrence.

Remy thinks it is important that he does not tell and if it truly was the 'other side' it most likely is but if it does lead to death he should not have been able to come back.

Questions continue to plague, what is on the other side of the veil and how did Remy come back.

I realise though that it is likely something I should not know and for a very good reason so for now I shall leave it alone though I shall watch young Remy as carefully as I can.

Xxx

I stare at my ceiling but I cannot sleep, everyone knows that much has happened to me today but they do not realise just how much, not even Aunt Andy. I told Aunt Andy that I told Dumbledore the truth when I said I should not tell of what is on the other side but I did agree that on the other side was death.

Now I can't help but think of what I now know, I can't remember clearly and I do not wish to, that me is dead even if he is not gone. Now I am Remy Tonks and I shall live this life anew even if it is as the mouth of _Her_. The last me struck a deal and I must deal with the fallout but I shall not turn back into him. I am a separate person now and I shall have my own life, it is what the last me would have wanted, does want.

I think of green eyes, a train station and the missing wail of a baby, of twinkling blue eyes, a woman that isn't a woman, three different objects that must once more be scattered and the abilities I should not have. I think of Frank Longbottom and James Potter and how different they are and yet how the same they turned out to be.

I will ask Aunt Andy to take me to three places just this once so that I can meet them, just the once.

After one visit to Saint Mungo's, one visit to a grave yard and one visit to a cottage, Aunt Andy and I shall make plans and set things in motion but only after those three things. I have to do it first; some things just have to be done.

After that it is time to change things once and for all, Neville can't be the old me forever after all.

Xxx

I am nervous, more nervous than I want to admit and I hold onto Aunt Andy's hand like a life line, part of me still hates being a child but I am a new person and if I want to be childish I will be.

The long term memory ward feels so far away though we get there quickly, I ignore the memory stealer who lost his memories and instead head towards two very special beds.

I have seen them in another life and in one there sleeps the very same woman but in the other lies a very different man.

I almost inch towards him but I take strength from Aunt Andy and walk to his bedside, I take a deep breath and ask Aunt Andy if I can be left alone, she hesitates but gives in.

_Hello Dad, Our last meeting was better even it was just before my death. I want you to know I love you but that I'm leaving that life behind for this one and that even though I'm moving on you will always have a place in my heart._

I don't know what else to say and leave with unshed tears for another life.

Aunt Andy doesn't ask she merely hugs me and lets us move on.

Xxx

The next place finds me kneeling at a grave I have dreamt about, I ignore the other grave for right now it is not important. Once more I ask for privacy and this time she merely walks out of earshot and waits for me.

_Hello Mum, I want you to know that I am so very glad you were with me in my last moments, that you were a brilliant mum but that Aunt Andy loves me and takes care of me. You will always hold a special place in my heart but that I have a new life now and I'm taking it._

I hope she is proud of me and understands.

Once more Aunt Andy hugs me, I am glad, I very much need it.

Xxx

The last place is at a cottage I have never been to before but slept in for many nights. I do not go into the cottage instead I stop at very important piece of ground that lies undisturbed. If I have my way it will stay that way, he didn't deserve to die and I won't let him this time.

I drop to my knees, this time I do not ask Aunt Andy to leave.

_This isn't just for him you know, this is for all of you, I will never forget about you but I won't think of you often either. I want to take this chance and to do that I have to leave him behind, that isn't me any longer and I hope you all understand that. I'm not sure if this is the same thing but I hope you all get a chance at a better life._

I turned to Aunt Andy, I thought of everything and I smiled up at her, I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I hugged Aunt Andy.

_Do you mind if I call you Mum?_

**The End**


End file.
